


Angel

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's just a kid, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

It's moments like these that Joey remembers Justin's still a kid; the youngest, not even sixteen. It's January, though – almost Joey's birthday; almost Justin's, too – and they've finally gotten their first day off in weeks. It's snowing.

Chris, of course, is making snowballs, although Joey doesn't realize until one hits him square in the back. Joey turns and drops into a crouch to gather some snow of his own. Soon the other guys will notice, too.

For now, though, JC and Lance are sitting and talking. And Justin is grinning to himself, alone, on his back, making a snow angel.


End file.
